


Presque

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, Sad, Sad Ending, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Ils y étaient presque, si seulement le Destin ne s'était pas ligué contre eux...
Kudos: 2





	Presque

Il l'avait su avant même de ne pas le voir revenir. Aussi, quand Bruce commença à s'affoler au-dessus de sa machine sous les injonctions de plus en plus paniquées de Sam, Bucky baissa le menton et pinça les lèvres en un sourire qui déchirait son cœur. Son meilleur ami lui avait promis d'être à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive, toujours, et il avait préféré utiliser les pierres pour retrouver son grand amour. Il n'était même pas sûr de lui en vouloir vraiment. Peut-être parce qu'il s'y était attendu, parce qu'il en avait tant rêvé qu'il avait fini par l'intégrer comme étant la réalité. En tout cas, désormais, c'était sa réalité. Et elle était plus douloureuse que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Derrière lui, Steve lui apparut, vieux, courbé, mais heureux. Du moins, l'espérait-il. L'alliance brillait à sa main gauche comme un rayon de soleil qui brûlait les yeux. La brûlure de la trahison. La brûlure de la jalousie. La brûlure de leur amitié qui se consumait au fond de ses entrailles. Il semblait avoir eu une belle vie avec elle, loin de lui. C'était à son tour maintenant de tracer sa route, de chercher son bonheur. Sans lui, sans son meilleur ami. 

Son meilleur ami qui avait presque réussi à tenir sa promesse. 

***

L'épaisse poigne de fer se desserra et le corps inerte, poupée de chiffon, s'effondra sur le sol. Thor hurla, sa vision troublée par les larmes, son esprit embrumé d'incompréhension. Une maigre part de lui, minuscule flamme prise dans la tempête de son désespoir, priait pour que cela ne soit encore qu'une ruse. Un tour admirablement interprété par le Dieu des Illusions. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Il devrait avoir l'habitude, maintenant. Il ne devrait même pas avoir aussi mal, aussi physiquement mal. Pourtant, quand les liens qui l'entravaient le libérèrent et qu'il put se ruer vers son frère, vers ce visage dissimulé par ses cheveux sombres, vers ce corps aux membres tordus, l'évidence fit céder les derniers remparts de sa raison. 

La peau était entre un étrange mélange de violet, de rouge et de gris, les yeux étaient ouverts sur le néant, vitreux, encore bordés de pleurs qui ne couleraient jamais, la bouche plissée en un cri de souffrance. L'électricité courut dans les veines et les os du Dieu du Tonnerre. Il se sentait la douleur de déchirer l'univers en deux. Son frère qu'il avait tant aimé, sans jamais réellement avoir réussi à lui montrer, son frère qui ne l'était pas vraiment, mais qui ne l'avait jamais été plus qu'en cet instant, son frère qui lui avait causé tant de soucis, qui avait voulu détruire la Terre, son frère, si plein de haine et de rage, venait d'expirer en héros sans personne d'autre que lui pour le pleurer.

Son frère qui avait presque failli le tuer plus d'une fois, et qui avait fini par sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

***

C'était le bon choix. C'était tout ce à quoi il parvenait à penser, la seule pensée cohérente qui arrivait encore à son cerveau perclus de douleur. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, pour lui, pour eux, pour sa famille et pour l'humanité. Il n'avait plus qu'à claquer des doigts et tout serait terminé. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Savoir qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Savoir qu'il ne verrait jamais sa fille grandir, ne reverrait jamais son visage, ne la serrerait jamais contre lui. Savoir qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner cette famille qu'il avait mis tant de temps et tant d'énergie à construire. Il était celui qui avait eu le moins l'âme d'un super-héros ; il n'avait jamais voulu se sacrifier pour la bonne cause et mourir sous les applaudissements de ceux qu'il sauvait. Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quand il avait dû enfiler le gant, qu'il l'avait senti se resserrer autour de son poignet, de ses doigts, ne faire plus qu'un avec sa peau, avec ses os. 

Il n'y avait pas eu de remords parce qu'il n'y avait eu que la douleur. Aussi vive et acérée qu'une lame plongée dans ses entrailles brûlantes. Insupportable lorsqu'il claqua des doigts. Et puis le silence, le vide. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Mais il n'était pas mort, parce qu'il voyait les visages chéris défiler devant lui. À moins qu'ils ne soient que des ombres ? Il était si fatigué. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de se laisser aller à la douce quiétude qui l'enveloppait, lourde sur ses épaules, lourde sur ses paupières. Lourde sur son âme. 

Son âme qui n'avait presque jamais connu le bonheur comme en cet instant. 

***

La Vie était composée d'une multitude de "presque", plus ou moins conciliants à vivre avec, plus ou moins faciles à étouffer sous l'oreiller. Mais personne ne les avait prévenu que la Mort n'était pas moins généreuse et que, dans l'un ou l'autre cas, la douleur s'accroissait au rythme des souffles qui s'éteignaient.

Même si, bien souvent, la Vie ne valait presque pas mieux que la Mort.


End file.
